U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,312 discloses a connector having an insulating body formed from a pair of similar half-shells. The body has a portion which is connected to the electrical connector and another portion is a cable clamping portion. Two of the similar half shells are placed around the connector and the cable to form an electrical apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,435 discloses an electrical connector having a removable strain relief member. The strain relief member is made of two hermaphroditic components which attach to the back of the connector. The cable clamping portion of the strain relief has a notched tongue at one end and a locking aperture at the other. The notched tongue on one component is received into the locking aperture on another component to clamp down on the cable to secure the cable to the back of the connector.
It would be an advantage to have a strain relief that fits several size connectors and also several sizes of cables.